


Work of Art

by artniaz (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band), zayn malik - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boxing, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Artist Zayn, Bottom Liam, Boxer Liam, Childhood Friends, Dom Zayn, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Past Zayn Malik/Liam Payne, Romantic Soulmates, Sub Liam, Top Zayn, Zayn Malik & Harry Styles Friendship, zayn malik and liam payne are soulmates, ziam-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:41:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4726313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/artniaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All his life, his masterpiece has always be right next to him , and he's just to foolish to see that.  But now maybe it's too late,maybe he realized it too late or maybe everything is just emphemeral.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

“Are those gloves?”

“They’re boxing gloves,” Liam put the gloves on punched the air twice.

“Woah..” Zayn breathed in astonishment “Can I try them on?” he squeaked, barely audible.

Liam handed the gloves to Zayn,he slipped them on and tried to imitate the moves Liam just did.“Umph”, and done he went, falling face first onto the wet grass.

Liam was grinning cheekily at the other raven haired boy when he managed to pick himself up.“You got all these dirt on your face,” he said softly,as he proceeded to pat the mud for his best friend.

“Can I wear it while I draw?”

“I dunno, I’ll ask my dad.”

“That always means yes.” 

“Just don’t ruined my gloves with your stupid watercolours,” laughed the younger one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello my name is Nat and this is the prologue to my first ever fanfic. Honestly i have so many ziam angst fic ideas , but none of them came out published because i'm always too anxious that it won't be good enough as I thought in my head. But let's give this a shot.
> 
> I'll try to post updates asap if school isn't consuming most of my time, but yeah, i hope you enjoy the book anyways. feed back would be awesome too :)
> 
> Also, this fanfic is dedicated to my squad #zavagesziam because they make me really happy :D


	2. Oh, this burning fire

Zayn stood up and kicked the table leg followed with a cuss, causing the table to creak and groan like in protest and a few pieces of paper fluttered to the floor. He let out a whimper as he fell to his knees. He put his hands over his face and laid his head on his lap.

He had told himself not to cry. He had told himself to be distant with everyone. That he should cut off any emotion that would be suspected as vulnerability.In fact, he had successfully accomplished this task throughout all this time, until tonight. He indeed felt nothing ever since...

And there was where he started to feel wetness on his cheeks and saltiness lingering on his lips. He hates himself at that moment, he hates he can never control his emotions when his thoughts drift to him.

See, there's this huge burning fire in his chest, filled with so much sadness, hatred, anger and...pain. He liked it ,didn't he? Pain. Said it made him stronger, gave him motivation. I guess there's all kinds of pain then, because this pain made him so weak, so vulnerable.

It hurts like hell this fire in his chest, and the water that's supposed to put it down is now rolling down his sad, tired eyes. He wants it to stop, he really does. However, day by day it justs seems to spread and grow, burning and burning and burning. It might just suffocate him one day, but by then he wouldn't even mind anymore.

This fire used to be a burning passion. Willing to give up something to persue something he always felt right. What he underestimated is how much of importance this thing he gave up is. But this all comes to late, he thinks, too late to realize and so, to late to go back. His fingers tremble, like waiting on his next punch. His past, it haunts him that way. The sore knuckles shows all of his past. He can't even hold a paintbrush properly. He felt so, so disappointed with himself.

That was the past. He picks himself up from the floor and dabs his paintbrush into the paint again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii i made this in a rush for my bby agata sorry for the typos if any 
> 
> hope yall liked it as well! Gonna post soon since i planned a few chapters ahead already :)

**Author's Note:**

> hello my name is Nat and this is the prologue to my first ever fanfic. Honestly i have so many ziam angst fic ideas , but none of them came out published because i'm always too anxious that it won't be good enough as I thought in my head. But let's give this a shot.
> 
> I'll try to post updates asap if school isn't consuming most of my time, but yeah, i hope you enjoy the book anyways. feed back would be awesome too :)
> 
> Also, this fanfic is dedicated to my squad #zavagesziam because they make me really happy :D


End file.
